Ney Phutapie
Ney Futapie, née Ney Marlon, était la Treizième Princesse du Royaume de Marlon et espionne d’Abyss I.R. et de sa mère, la Reine Prim. Née fille illégitime du Roi Arth et de Prim, Ney fut confiée à Abyss I.R. afin se servir de cobaye pour ses expériences. Envoyée au Palais Royal de Lucifenia en infiltration et par la suite adoptée par Mariam Futapie, elle devint servante au palais, travaillant pour assurer la destruction de Lucifenia pour sa mère. Elle était l’une des incarnations de Gretel. Histoire Jeunesse En EC 482, la Reine Prim Marlon donna naissance à la fille aux cheveux dorés. Pour masquer sont infidélité avec le Roi Arth à son mari, Prim donna l’enfant à Abyss I.R. et la sorcière la nomma « Ney ». Au fil des années, Abyss fit des expériences sur Ney pour ses recherches magiques en l’entrainant également dans le domaine de l’espionnage et de l’assassinat, alimentée par une loyauté obsessive pour sa mère. En EC 488, Ney, âgée de six ans, fut amenée par Prim à visiter le palais royal à Bariti ; lors de sa visite, elle fut présentée à son demi-frère, Kyle. Bien qu’elle ne lui parlait jamais, Ney jouait avec le Prince et lui servit de modèle pour une de ses peintures. Avant que la peinture ne soit achevée, la fillette quitta le palais sans dire au revoir. En EC 491, Abyss I.R. envoya Ney infiltrer Lucifenia pour préparer la possession de la Princesse Riliane par le Démon de l’Orgueil en espionnant en même temps le Ministre Presi et voir si il se laissait posséder par le Démon de la Gourmandise. Après la récupération d’un des Quatre Miroirs de Lucifenia, Ney infiltra le palais royal et espionna les actions de son oncle, étant témoin de sa défaite aux mains d’Elluka Clockworker et de Mariam Futapie et vit le Démon être exorcisé de la Princesse Riliane. Elle fit peu après son rapport à la sorcière sur une colline dans la périphérie de Lucifenia, expliquant ce qui s’était passé et que tout s’était déroulé comme prévu. Quand on lui posa des questions sur le Démon, elle relata l’exorcisme d’Elluka et fut troublée en entendant la vieille femme faire référence à Elluka comme sa « grande sœur ». Quand on lui demanda si elle savait quoi faire ensuite, elle confirma sa mission et le fait qu’elle avait en sa possession un des miroirs. Lorsqu’on lui dit de se rappeler de son entrainement, elle demanda combien de temps elle devrait attendre et la sorcière lui dit de transférer le Démon à Riliane après la mort de la Reine Anne. Une fois qu’Abyss I.R. lui eût rappelé que tout était fait pour sa mère, la fillette de neuf ans retourna à la capitale et fut plus tard retrouvée inconsciente par Mariam Futapie. Feignant une amnésie pour tout sauf son nom, Ney fut adoptée par le membre des Trois Héros et fut prise sous sa tutelle. Reigne du Mal Quelques temps après, Ney devint servante au palais, servant la famille royale avec Mariam. Après la mort de la Reine Anne en Janvier EC 499, elle transplanta le Démon de l’Orgueil à Riliane suivant les instructions d’Abyss I.R., offrant le miroir à la Princesse. Le jour après que Riliane devint le monarque régnant, Leonhart Avadonia demanda à Ney de trouver Mariam pour qu’elle puisse inspecter le nouveau serviteur du palais, Allen. Ney obéit et trouva sa mère adoptive parlant avec Elluka dans la Galerie des Miroirs. S’excusant poliment pour avoir interrompu leur conversation, Ney informa Mariam de la requête de Leonhart et la Gouvernante s’y plia, partant avec Ney pour voir le nouveau serviteur. Le 27 Décembre EC 499, Ney changea de place avec Allen pour donner à Riliane son goûter. Vers quinze heures, Ney entra dans la chambre de Riliane mais la trouva vide. Elle songea qu’elle était partie par les miroirs mais remarqua alors le passage secret ouvert derrière la cheminée et réalisa qu’elle s’était échappée. Appelant Riliane et les larmes aux yeux, Ney fut retrouvée par Leonhart, Allen, et Chartette alors qu’elle passait entre plusieurs miroirs. Elle raconta à Allen ce qui s’était passé et lui montra le passage qu’elle avait trouvé avant de continuer à la chercher. Après que Leonhart ait suivi la trace de la jument de Riliane, Joséphine, jusqu’à la Forêt de la Confusion, Ney rejoignit l’équipe de recherche de la Princesse disparue. Incapable de trouver la jeune dirigeante, elle se cogna contre Allen et demanda si son groupe avait eu plus de chance. Ney s’excusa, se blâmant, et fut réconfortée par Allen. Plus tard, Ney et le reste de l’équipe de recherche virent un signal à la ville portuaire proche et ils y allèrent pour retrouver la Princesse. Comme tous les autres, Ney s’agenouilla à la demande de Riliane pour montrer sa loyauté à la jeune fille. Cette nuit-là, durant le bal tenu pour le quatorzième anniversaire de Riliane, Ney et les autres serviteurs travaillaient pour remplacer le temps perdu à la chercher. Alors qu’ils se préparaient à apporter le gâteau géant de la Princesse, Ney courut vers Allen et lui rappela qu’ils avaient encore du travail, l’amenant au gigantesque dessert ; elle, Allen et les autres serviteurs apportèrent alors l’immense gâteau d’anniversaire pour son altesse. Quelques temps plus tard, en EC 500, Ney vit Leonhart voler les stocks de nourriture du palais pour nourrir les citoyens et commença à répandre la rumeur dans le palais. Pendant qu’elle et Allen était occupés à préparer le dîner, Riliane entra brusquement dans la cuisine et demanda à savoir où était Mariam. Ney expliqua que sa mère adoptive était sortie pour la journée et, entendant cela, Riliane demanda si la servante savait qui volait de la nourriture du palais. Ney jeta un coup d’œil à un chef cuisinier proche alors qu’elle expliquait qu’elle avait entendu une rumeur d’eux après l’incident, et justifia qu’aucun des serviteurs ne volait de nourriture. La princesse nota le penchant de Ney pour les ragots et demanda ce qu’elle savait sur cette rumeur. Puisqu’elle perdait ses mots, le chef intervint et aida à expliquer ce qu’elle avait vu et Ney admit finalement que Leonhart était le coupable, menacée d’être décapitée si elle n’avouait pas. Plus tard, Ney dit à la princesse qu’elle avait entendu des « rumeurs » sur Leonhart, qui aurait de nombreuses liaisons, tué de nombreux compatriotes, kidnappé un bébé dans un pays en guerre, et tenté de prendre le contrôle de Lucifenia. Le jour suivant ses aveux, elle entra dans la Chambre des Serviteurs. Se voyant demander si elle prenait une pause, elle acquiesça. Alors que le serviteur se préparait à finir sa pause, Ney dit à Allen qu’elle avait entendu Leonhart et sa mère parler de lui et avait écouté leur conversation. Piquant la curiosité du serviteur, Ney continua et dit qu’elle avait appris qu’Allen était le fils du chevalier et qu’il avait été envoyé au palais pour une raison bien précise. Quand Allen expliqua ladite raison, Ney hocha la tête et dit que Leonhart prévoyait de demander au serviteur d’assassiner la princesse, à la surprise d’une Mariam furieuse. Avant de terminer son ragot, Allen partit et ignora le reste de ses paroles. Peu avant qu’Allen et Riliane aient accompli leur plan d’assassinat de Leonhart la nuit-même, Ney informa Allen des admirateurs de sa mère. Elle fut ensuite clouée au lit à cause de la grippe qui sévit vers le moment où Allen fut envoyé au manoir de Keel Freesis. Après que Riliane ait appris que Kyle avait brisé leurs fiançailles, Mariam reçut la tâche de découvrir l’identité de l’amante secrète du roi ; conduite au Royaume d’Elphegort pour enquêter, Ney arriva chez les Freesis avec un autre messager, expliquant ce qui s’était passé au palais. Après avoir entendu parler de la servante du manoir, Michaela, l’agent double retourna voir Mariam et lui dit qu’elle n’avait rien appris sur l’identité de la fille mystérieuse. A un moment, elle apprit que Michaela était la disciple d’Elluka et l’assistait dans sa collecte des Reliques des péchés. Chasse Verte Durant la Chasse Verte, Ney espionna Allen alors qu’il visitait Keel en prison et entendit leur conversation sur Michaela et le lieu où elle se trouvait. A un moment, elle apprit de Mikina que Michaela était cachée dans un puits dans la Forêt de l’Arbre Millénaire. Elle parlerait ensuite à Riliane de ceci dans la Chambre des Serviteurs, demandant à garder cette information « confidentielle » quand Allen arriva. Apparaissant nerveuse, elle partit et attendit le serviteur derrière la porte. Ecoutant leur conversation, Ney s’excusa envers Allen quand il quitta la chambre, apprenant qu’il avait reçu l’ordre de tuer Michaela. Allen la pardonna et Ney demanda si il allait vraiment tuer la fille aux cheveux verts. Quand le serviteur répondit qu’il n’en était pas sûr, Ney se déguisa en Allen et approcha le lieu de cachette de Michaela la nuit suivante. Quand elle tenta de tromper le disciple, Michaela demanda pourquoi elle se cachait dans un manteau et avait une voix un peu différente. Ney s’excusa et dit que la princesse savait où elle était et qu’elle avait besoin de partir. Michaela se retourna pour préparer ses affaires et Ney prit avantage de cette opportunité. Chargeant sur elle, l’assassin poussa Michaela dans le puits, brisant son dos au fond. Riant, elle descendit l’échelle et retira son déguisement. Hurlant de façon maniaque à sa mère son succès, Ney éclata encore de rire avant de poignarder le disciple du « Mage Solitaire » Elluka dans le cœur. Certaine que la jeune fille était morte, Ney partit. Révolution Lucifenienne Quelques temps après, Ney, Chartette et Riliane discutèrent ensemble dans les Plaines Célestes. Chartette justifia son départ du palais pour acheter des livres en blâmant Ney de sortir souvent également. Ney répondit timidement qu’elle le faisait pour voir des « amis » et Riliane demanda si ses amis étaient des hommes, ce que Ney nia. Après la tentative d’assassinat du Premier Ministre Minis, Ney rejoignit Chartette et Allen alors qu’ils écoutaient discrètement la réunion. Après avoir accidentellement touché son sein, Ney se disputa avec sa collègue servante avant qu’Allen ne les fasse taire toutes les deux. En Décembre cette année-là, Ney était parmi les serviteurs qui fuirent durant l’invasion du palais. Demeurant dans les Plaines Célestes durant l’assaut, elle regarda secrètement Mariam affronter Chartette. Une fois que sa mère adoptive fut blessée et s’enfuit, Ney la suivit dans un coin obscur de la cour. Cachant un couteau derrière son dos, elle s’approcha de Mariam et dit qu’elle était revenue folle d’inquiétude pour sa mère. Une fois que l’assassin aux cheveux d’argent se retourna, disant qu’elle devrait fuir, Ney la poignarda dans le dos. Déclarant que tout cela était fait pour sa mère, Ney laissa Mariam s’effondrer avant de lui donner un second coup de couteau. Mariam étant morte, Ney partit. Après la fin de la Révolution et une fois sur son frère eut occupé le Palais Royal de Lucifenia, Ney rapporta à Kyle que Germaine, Elluka et Gumillia étaient impliquées dans le meurtre de Michaela et lui donna des informations sur leur possible emplacement. Peu après, elle retourna à Marlon et vit de nouveau sa mère, Prim, pour la première fois en neuf ans. L’agent rapporta l’exécution de la princesse et la dissolution des Trois Héros. Prim s’inquiéta en sachant qu’Elluka était toujours en vie mais Ney lui assura que la sorcière n’interfèrerait pas. Félicitant sa fille, Prim lui dit de se reposer et de la laisser faire le reste. Service Militaire Quand Kyle demanda d’utiliser les Forces d’Espionnage pour l’aider dans sa Chasse aux Sorcières en EC 502, Abyss I.R. assigna Ney à sa tête. Avec une liberté absolue sur ce qui concernait la Chasse aux Sorcières, l’assassin aux cheveux dorés et ses subordonnés traquèrent et chassèrent ceux qui étaient listés dans l’Ordre de la Chasse aux Sorcières. En EC 505, les forces reçurent l’ordre de Kyle de voyager jusqu’à Retasan pour l’invasion de Beelzenia qu’il avait planifiée, attendant d’elles qu’elles trouvent et capturent Gumillia, désormais mage de la cour et conseiller de l’Empereur Beelzenien. Pour l’aider dans sa mission, Abyss I.R. donna à Ney le Verre de Conchita et lui apprit comment l’utiliser pour ajouter les défunts de Beelzenia aux rangs de Marlon. Insistant que Kyle fasse d’elle de commandant de Retasan à la place de Riliane Mouchet, le roi céda et donna à Ney cette position. Avec ses forces, Ney voyagea jusqu’à Retasan et prit la relève du Commandant Riliane. Le Chef de l’Espionnage traversa ensuite la frontière de l’Empire Beelzenien après minuit et tua tous les gardes durant la nuit. L’assassin acheta alors une bouteille de vin rouge pour le rituel de réanimation du verre au marché de Rukolbeni et retourna au cimetière le plus proche. Peu après qu’elle ait croisé Chartette, l’ancienne servante se moqua de sa résidence dans le cimetière mais fit remarquer sa praticité puisque son corps pourrait être enterré immédiatement. Riant à sa blague de mauvais goût, Ney approcha son ex-collègue et fit remarquer que les anciennes servantes se réunissaient en tant que soldats. Quand Chartette réalisa que Ney avait tué ses camarades et demanda pourquoi elle l’avait fait, l’assassin continua à sourire et, penchant la tête en plaisantant, demanda pourquoi elle avait besoin d’une raison. Chartette lui répondant que ce n’était pas nécessaire puisqu’ils étaient en paix, Ney expliqua joyeusement qu’elle était venue annoncer que la trêve entre Marlon et Beelzenia était dissoute. Remarquant la fille accompagnant son ex-collègue, elle posa des questions à son sujet et nota qu’elle lui était familière. La jeune fille admit qu’elle ne se souvenait pas d’elle et Ney se présenta joyeusement. Menacée par Chartette d’intrusion si elle ne quittait pas le pays immédiatement, Ney ricana et remarqua qu’elle n’avait pas d’arme. Le soldat Beelzenien rétorqua que ses mains suffisaient et Ney demanda si elle était seulement autorisée à se battre comme cela. Mentionnant que Chartette avait l’intention de la tuer comme elle avait tué sa mère, Ney feignit d’être blessée et perdit son sourire. Après que Chartette rétorque, paniquée, que ce n’était pas elle, le sourire de Ney réapparut et elle déclara qu’elle plaisantait avant d’avouer qu’elle avait tué Mariam. Brandissant sa bouteille de vin, elle l’invita à boire un verre avec elle avant de « réaliser » qu’elle était la seule à avoir apporté un verre. L’assassin dit qu’elle boirait seule, arrachant le bouchon de la bouteille, quand Chartette le boirait avec Allen et les autres plus tard. Après avoir rempli le verre à ras-bord, Ney leur souhaita ses meilleurs vœux et reversa le vin au sol, riant hystériquement alors que le sol se mettait à trembler et que les deux autres fuyaient. Avec une armée de morts-vivants, Ney fit de la réanimation de l’ancien Empereur Beelzenien le commandant et dirigea ses forces vers Rukolbeni pour l’assaillir entre autres zones. Lors de leur présence, les forces confirmèrent que Germaine était également à Beelzenia. Bien qu’écrasant initialement les armées Beelzeniennes, la stratégie de Ney fut vite dépassée et Beelzenia lança une contre-attaque sur Retasan. L’assassin eux cheveux dorés demanda immédiatement des renforts mais ne reçut que trois cents troupes pour sa garnison. Armée avec seulement huit cents troupes, Ney mena la bataille dans une impasse pour garder la ville-forteresse. Quelques jours plus tard, des raids nocturnes de l’armée Beelzenienne et des rumeurs semèrent le désordre dans les rangs. Pour renforcer leurs défenses, Ney conjura une autre légion de soldats morts-vivants, ce qui causa encore plus de désordre parmi ses troupes. Son impasse brisée et une grande partie de la ville perdue aux Beelzeniens dans les deux mois qui suivirent, Ney fuit avec ses forces. Le groupe découvrit plus tard que Germaine et Gumillia avaient fui l’Empire. Au palais royal de Lucifenia, Ney demanda une audience avec Kyle. Avec ses forces, Ney entre dans la Galerie des Sons et s’agenouilla devant le roi de Marlon. Après que Kyle ait exprimé sa déception face à l’échec de Ney à Retasan, Ney sourit et répondit indifféremment que la mission avait été plus difficile qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Kyle rétorquant que sa mission était incomplète et que Gumillia demeurait en liberté, elle rapporta ce qu’elle avait appris au sujet de la sorcière et Germaine et Kyle demanda quand elle serait capable de la capturer. Ney exprima son insatisfaction quant à l’incompétence des soldats morts-vivants et, voyant Kyle sans voix, rejeta son échec sur Abyss I.R à sa place. Kyle rétorqua que les Forces d’Espionnage auraient dû être meilleures et Ney déclara qu’elles n’étaient pas faites pour le champ de bataille. Quand Kyle demanda si elle chasserait les cibles récemment trouvés, le commandant Merlon répondit que non et dit qu’elle rentrerait pour voir Abyss I.R confirmer si elle utilisait mal le Verre. Kyle exprima son opposition mais Ney déclara qu’il était nécessaire de connaitre le potentiel total de la relique pour la Chasse aux Sorcières. Le roi aux cheveux bleus céda amèrement mais dit que le reste des forces devait rester. Quand Ney demanda pourquoi, Kyle expliqua que la présence des forces n’était pas nécessaire à la visite de l’assassin et qu’il avait besoin de renforcements à Lucifenia. Ney accepta apathiquement ses termes et, avec un sourire malicieux, dit que le groupe exclusivement féminin était à lui et le taquina en suggérant qu’il « s’amusait » trop avec elles avant de quitter la Galerie des Sons. Elle partit ensuite pour Marlon. Fin de la Partie En réponse au voyage de Kyle vers Marlon après avoir été libéré de l’influence du Démon de l’Orgueil, Ney et Abyss I.R partirent pour la capitale, Bariti. Réunissant les membres des Forces d’Espionnage, elle rejoignit plus tard sa mère au Château Hérisson. Sous ses ordres, Ney commença à répandre la peste de Gula à travers la Région de la Mare de Sang via le Verre, créant une armée de morts-vivants grâce à ses pouvoirs de résurrection. Peu avant que Kyle ne lance une attaque sur le château, elle positionna le groupe d’assassinat des forces dans la cour pour lui tendre une embuscade ainsi qu’à Germaine. Kyle et l’armée de Marlon lança plus tard un assaut sur le château et engagea le combat avec l’armée réanimée de Ney. Se tenant dans le hall principal, Ney regardait discrètement la bataille avec les troupes de Marlon jusqu’à ce qu’elle fut repérée par Kyle et fuit, le conduisant lui et ses compagnons dans la cour, où les Forces tendaient leur embuscade. Pendant que les intrus étaient occupés, elle fuit vers Heartbeat Clocktower et résida au sommet de sa flèche avec sa mère. Ney regarda Kyle entrer avec deux soldats et fuit par la porte de derrière. Poursuivie par les troupes de Kyle, Ney tua facilement les soldats avant de retourner aux appartements de Prim, s’attendant à des félicitations pour ses actions. Appelant sa mère en criant, Ney fut ignorée à plusieurs reprises par la Reine Douairière quand elle l’appelait. Elle craqua et poignarda sa mère en plein cœur. Le sang de sa mère jaillissant sur elle, Ney rit de façon maniaque pendant que Prim périssait. Après cela, Ney réalisa que sa mère était morte et l’appela désespérément. En se demandant qui tuerait sa mère, Ney remarqua Kyle et conclut qu’il était le coupable. Furieuse et prise d’une grande frénésie, Ney dit qu’elle le tuerait en retour. Elle se soumit alors complètement au Démon de la Gourmandise. Ses vêtements se transformèrent en l’accoutrement de Banica Conchita, et elle attaqua Kyle avec une férocité inébranlable. Frustrée qu’il esquive toujours ses attaques, Ney s’arrêta et fixa son frère, l’encerclant lentement en cherchant une ouverture. Perdant sa patience, l’assassin attaqua soudainement le Roi. En réponse à sa parade et à son mouvement d’épée visant le visage de Ney, cette dernière lui donna un coup de genou et le coup coupa sa lèvre à la place. Une fois qu’ils se furent éloignés l’un de l’autre une fois de plus, Ney, tachée de sang, sourit, remarquant que son estomac était vide. Elle continua ensuite son assaut en disant qu’elle ne voulait pas manger quelque chose de si grotesque mais qu’elle devait le faire, ou sinon, elle serait punie pour avoir laissé des restes. Quand Kyle tenta finalement de la contrer avec son épée, la lame se brisa et Ney se jeta sur son demi-frère. Le plaquant, à califourchon sur lui, sur le sol, Ney leva son poignard et dit que c’était terminé, le poignardant en plein cœur. Puisque son coup ne brisa que son collier de coquillages, Ney tenta de l’achever quand Germaine intervint, distrayant l’assassin. Elle remarqua alors Kyle qui semblait tenter d’atteindre son épée et lui dit que toute résistance était futile avant de réaliser qu’il avait en réalité saisi le gant-roquette de Chartette ; Kyle répondit que c’était un message de son ex-collègue et tira alors sur une Ney choquée. Après avoir été lancée jusqu’au plafond, Ney s’écrasa au sol et tomba dans l’inconscience. Elle fut peu après conduite hors de la tour par Germaine et amenée au Château de Lionne, attachée aux lits d’une des chambres. Plus tard, Abyss I.R arriva, possédant Mikina, et poignarda l’assassin, la tuant. Le Démon de la Gourmandise prit ensuite son âme en la séparant de son corps et tint sa main, Ney ayant la même apparence que lors de ses six ans. Alors que le Démon se préparait à l’absorber dans le Verre de Conchita, Kyle les appela dans la boîte noire. Souriant, Ney s’excusa auprès de son frère pour toutes les mauvaises choses qu’elle avait faites, disant que c’était pourquoi elle devait dire au revoir à tout le monde, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Après avoir séché ses larmes, Ney exprima sa certitude qu’elle renaîtrait un jour, espérant que Kyle, Allen, Riliane et elle pourraient tous jouer ensemble à ce moment-là. Comme Kyle n’avait pas réussi à les arrêter, le démon partit avec Ney quand un océan apparut devant eux. Faisant un signe d’adieu à Kyle et promettant de la revoir bientôt, Ney et le Démon marchèrent dans les profondeurs de la mer et elle fut absorbée dans le Verre. Plus tard, quand Abyss I.R tenta d’utiliser le Verre de Conchita contre Riliane, Ney ajouta son influence et le Démon de la Gourmandise accepta d’ignorer le mage et de faciliter sa défaite. Héritage Après sa mort, Ney fut enterrée près de sa mère dans la Chapelle Senestre. L’âme de Ney, ayant fusionné avec le Verre, se réveillerait plus tard en tant que servante dans le Théâtre du Mal. Personnalité et Traits Assassin mortel et agent trompeur, Ney fut élevée pour être l’outil de sa mère. Depuis l’enfance, Ney avait un profond désir de plaire à Prim ; bien que réalisant parfaitement que sa mère la voyait comme un instrument pour ses dessins, Ney était joyeuse quand elle la complimentait et obéissait absolument à sa volonté. Etant donné sa dévotion envers Prim, elle assumait volontairement une fausse image d’elle durant des années pour l’aider à réaliser ses plans. A cause des expériences qu’Abyss I.R. avait réalisé sur elle, Ney devint mentalement instable au fil du temps et son idéalisation de Prim devint une obsession. Alors qu’elle avait dix-huit ans, Ney agissait de façon psychopathe dans ses efforts pour satisfaire la Reine de Marlon, assassinant sans merci les traîtres potentiels et déclarant ouvertement son succès à une Prim absente avec un rire maniaque. La soif de sang de Ney évolua en des meurtres gratuits et elle commença à tuer des soldats avec pour seule raison pour sa propre satisfaction. Similairement, elle manquait de respect pour la vie des autres et se moquait de ce que ses missions entrainaient puisqu’elle vivait pour la volonté de sa mère. De plus, Ney affichait une apathie particulière pour son demi-frère Kyle, le fait que sa mère le gâtait excessivement important peu. Sous l’influence du Démon de la Gourmandise, le psyché de Ney devint de plus en plus instable et dépendant de l’affection de sa mère. Quand Prim ne la félicita pas pour de simples meurtres, elle craqua et assassina joyeusement le parent auquel elle était si loyale, blâmant à l’instant suivant la personne la plus proche dans la pièce. En infiltration, Ney maintenait une image faible, timide, mais nerveuse. Elle bégayait souvent et hésitait quand elle était confrontée aux autres ou subissaient leur pression et, similairement, agissait de manière soit hystérique soit timide dans les situations troublantes dans lesquelles elle était impliquée. En présence de Princesse Riliane, elle choisissait soigneusement ses mots, apparemment par peur de la colère de Riliane, qu’elle était certaine de ne jamais provoquer. La servante était aussi considérée comme honnête par les autres mais un peu bavarde, parlant souvent des ragots et des hérésies circulant dans le palais, bien que ce soit en réalité un moyen de répandre prudemment des mensonges pour manipuler les autres. Nombre des relations qu’elle avait au palais étaient fausses, particulièrement avec sa mère adoptive, Mariam, et elle n’avait aucune sympathie apparente avers les collègues serviteurs qu’elle utilisait ou tuait. Cependant, bien que les traitant indifféremment, Ney avait un lien profond avec Kyle, Riliane et Allen en tant que demi-frères et sœurs, bien que ce sentiment semblait enfoui dans son subconscient ; au moment de sa mort, Ney se vit souhaiter retourner à ses jours plus innocents, dans son enfance, où elle aurait pu devenir une grande sœur pour son frère et sa sœur jumeaux et ressentir l’affection durable qu’elle n’avait pu obtenir de Prim. C’est pourquoi elle choisit de contacter Kyle dans son sommeil avant de fusionner avec le Verre de Conchita et influença apparemment le Démon pour protéger Riliane. Compétences et aptitudes Connexions de caractères Prim Marlon : Kyle Marlon : Abyss I.R. : Mariam Futapie : Chartette Langley : Michaela : Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche : Allen Avadonia : Gretel : Arte : Féminin Servante : Bagatelles Conceptualisation et Origine Curiosités Galerie Art Conceptuel= 947970.jpg|Ney Futapie's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Neyconcept.png|Concept art of Ney as the Head of Espionage Ney prim1.jpg|Ney's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Ney.png|Ney's profile from La Fille du Mal Calendrier 2013 |-| Chansons= Hqdefault.jpg|Ney along with her mother, Prim in Handbeat Clocktower Ney knife.PNG|A young Ney reflected in the blade of her knife NeyDemon.png|Ney following her demonic transformation |-| Livres= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Ney with Chartette, Allen, and Leonhart in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Ney's profile in the novel NeyPrimKyleAbyss.jpg|Ney's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red PrimNeyPraefacio.png|Ney in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue 555211 375159075839026 100000348102129 1198973 207437737 n.jpg|Ney's demonic transformation in the light novel 533313 375162179172049 100000348102129 1198980 2108296293 n.jpg|A young Ney in the light novel Tumblr m5ay11SVt11r8vky4o1 500.jpg|Ney stabbing her mother in the light novel 221.jpg|The Demon of Gluttony taking the six-year-old Ney RinNeyAvadoniaFamily.png|Ney in the artist's comments Fanbook3.jpg|Ney as seen in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook NeylittleNey.png|Ney in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Manga= Neyretrouver.png|Ney as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver NeyBuffa.png|Ney as seen in Le Serviteur du Mal ~Opera Buffa!~ OperaBuffaNey.png|Ney's demonic transformation in the manga OperaBuffaNeyAssassin.png|Ney in her assassin attire in the manga OperaBuffaNeyChild.png|Ney as a child in the manga DoE_manga_Ney.png|Ney as she appears on the Aku Musu cover NeyAkuMusu.png|Ney in the yonkoma NeyFutapiemanga.png|Ney as she appears in La Fille du Mal manga Neychildmanga.PNG|Kyle's portrait of Ney as a child in the manga NeyPortrait.png|Kyle's portrait of Ney QuartetsNey.png|Ney as she appears in Quatuor du Mal QuartetsRilianeNeyChartette.png|Ney in the manga |-| Games= ney_pm.jpg|Ney as seen in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Divers= NeyAkuMusuCard.jpg|Ney's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume KyleNeyIchika.png|Comic featuring Ney and Kyle's battle by Ichika DoEPoBad.png|Ney on a poster for The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Apparitions Références }} en:Ney Futapie es:Ney Futapie Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Les Sept Péchés Capitaux Catégorie:Conchita, la Gloutonne Démoniaque Catégorie:La Fille du Mal Catégorie:Le Présent de la Princesse du Sommeil Catégorie:Lucifenia Catégorie:Marlon Catégorie:Famille Marlon Catégorie:Famille Futapie Catégorie:Gourmandise